Maul
Lara Skywalker Unnamed parents |affiliation = Sith Separatists Jedi |occupation = Separatist leader|cause_of_death = Spine ripped out by Darth Sidious|place_of_death = Coruscant|eye_color = Yellow and red|height = 1.75 meters}}Maul is a Sith lord in all three Star Wars WISHB Prequels. He is Palpatine's former apprentice and Darth Talon's brother. Background When Maul and Talon were young a plague ran through their village killing everyone except them. They were found and trained by Darth Sidious. The siblings would rarely spend time apart, but in their final test Sidious forced them to fight in order to determine which would become his apprentice. Maul was the victor and he killed his sister. Abilities Darth Maul is a very powerful force user. He was able to defeat and kill his sister despite her power being powerful in the force as well. He also was able to kill Mace Windu and he survived the longest against Palpatine Telekinesis- Maul is able to control objects with the force. This allows him to propel himself forward and push his enemies back. He was also able to rip out a piece of a wall. Electrokinesis- Maul is able to shoot powerful blasts of force lightning Bosmanship/Swordsmanship- Darth Maul's weapon of choice is a double bladed light saber. He is also skilled with a regular lightsaber. Night vision- Maul's eyes are naturally good at seeing in the dark Cybernetic enhancements- After his fight with Anakin, Maul had his fingers and legs replaced with robotic prosthetic. Personality Maul is a very cold, violent, and dark-hearted individual. He had no qualms about killing Alderaanian civilians, and also killed Mace Windu in a very brutal manner. He was also planning to bomb Coruscant's capital with thermite to defeat Sidious, which would have killed millions. He is also quite stubborn, never giving up his plans of conquest despite being extremely disadvantaged. Family Maul's parents and whatever other family he had were all killed by a plague, leaving Talon as his only family member. He killed Talon as his final test, and he claimed that he never cared for her. However, he did make a clone of her, implying that he did truly love her. Lara Skywalker is his adoptive niece. Story The Phantom Menace Maul first appears when he contacts Sidious and informs him that the Jedi have discovered their clone army. Sidious is not troubled by this, but he does order Maul to attack Alderaan in order to retrieve the large amount of lightsaber crystals there. Maul sends the clone army to attack Alderaan, which they easily takeover due to the lack of any army there. Maul, along with Talon, goes to the Cloud District where the crystals are. He retrieves the crystals and uses them to power blasters, which have just been invented. Talon sends the three ships they have to bomb Alderaan's capital, however, the ships are taken down by Anakin Skywalker and a newly formed civilian air force. Talon is captured by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who answers when Maul calls her. Obi-Wan tells him that there are 200 Jedi on their way and they will arrive before Maul's ground forces reach the capital. Maul then offers a trade, 118 Alderaanian workers in exchange for Talon. Obi-Wan agrees. About a day later, the Jedi have arrived and Maul's ground forces have come to make the trade. They do, and Obi-Wan leaves for the last transport ship off Alderaan. The Jedi prepare for battle, but the clones fire on them with their new blasters, which the Jedi have never seen before. The Jedi are massacred and the clones complete their conquest of Alderaan. Attack of the Clones While Talon is practicing with her lightsaber Maul discusses with her their plans of tricking the Republic into thinking they are going to build a Death Star, and killing Sidious. Later, Moff Tarkin informs him that they found Mandalorian iron in a gentane mine. Maul leaves to collect it. When Maul and Talon arrive at the mine they do indeed find the iron. While are leaving with it they sense Obi-Wan looking for them. Talon wants to kill him but Maul convinces her to forget about him for now and take the iron. However, they find that Tarkin is a traitor and has taken their ship away and left them in the mine. They go to the control center where they see Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu looking for them. They overcharge a generator to slow them down. Anakin and Windu get through the electricity, but Talon attack Obi-Wan before he can. Maul attacks Anakin, and the Jedi chase him into a large room. Maul uses his droid, PROXY, to trick the Jedi. After Mace stabs PROXY disguised as Maul, the real Maul stabs him in the back and cuts him in half. Anakin and Maul fight. Anakin manages to cut off Maul's fingers, but while Anakin is monologuing Maul cuts off Anakin's right forearm. Maul then electrocutes Anakin with force lightning, but this severely weakens himself as well. Anakin then pulls power from the dark side and force jokes Maul to near death. He then cuts off his legs and captures him. With Maul Captured, Tarkin becomes leader of the Separatists and negotiates peace with the Republic. Maul is held in a prison for force sensitive prisoner and is kept sedated until his trial. Sidious plans to kill him before he is woken up, but Maul is rescued by his sister. When they try to fly into Separatist space, Tarkin's ships fire on them, preventing them from getting back to the clones. When Maul wakes up Talon tells him that they are going to a place in the outer rim where he can have his fingers and legs replaced. When the Jedi Temple is destroyed by Anakin and Sidious, it is blamed on Maul. Revenge of the Sith Maul and Talon travel to the original clone base in search for the army. However, they find the base empty. Talon says that they should stop their plans of conquest and move on. Maul says that that is not an option. Suddenly, they are both seized by the force. It is revealed that Yoda is doing it. He asks them who Sidious is. They are taken to a Jedi space station. Maul tells the Jedi everything, including that Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine. The Jedi want to arrest Palpatine, but they don't know the extent of his power, so they bring Maul in for questioning. He tells them that Sidious is too powerful for them to capture. They ask what his weaknesses are, but Maul says he doesn't have any. However, after Yoda clears a memory block in his mind, Maul remembers that Sidious was weakened by a light side nexus. Maul also tells the Jedi that Sidious has been trying to get into the vault under the temple, and that he will be weakened by the nexus there. Maul is returned to his cell, but shortly after the station is attacked by the Chimera, who destroy it. As the Jedi flee, they take Maul with them. As they travel to Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn keeps watch over him. Maul tells Qui-Gon his backstory, including his sister being a clone. Maul says that he never cared for his sister, but Qui-Gon believes otherwise, saying that Maul could of cloned himself, but instead cloned her. When they arrive at Coruscant, the Jedi go to arrest Sidious, but two stay behind to guard Maul. However, Maul manages to subdue his guards and escapes. Maul then has a choice, he could leave the planet and search for his sister, or he could help capture Sidious. He decides on the latter. He takes a stand alongside the Jedi; however, Tann Windu is revealed to be a traitor when he kills Qui-Gon. Therefore, Sidious knew that the Jedi were coming for him, so he had the temple sealed off. Maul and the Jedi attack him, but he creates a storm of dark lightning around him that kills all the Jedi, leaving only Maul. He is confused as to why Sidious still has so much power after being near a light side nexus so long. Sidious explained that a light side nexus doesn't actually weaken him, he just made Maul think that it does so if he ever tried to use it against him, it would fail. Sidious then uses the force to rip Maul's spine out of his mouth, killing him. Maul's death deeply saddens Talon. Legacy As confirmed by Bandit, at some point after Revenge of the Sith, Maul was cloned by unknown individuals. This possibly explains his appearance in Solo: A Star Wars Story.Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Sith Category:Separatists